Cause commune
by Bony
Summary: Watson, Lestrade, Mme Hudson, Molly... tous ces gens auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer s'ils n'avaient pas un point commun : Sherlock Holmes.
1. Doc John Watson - DI Greg Lestrade

**Disclaimer** : La série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de la BBC.

* * *

**Cause commune**

Doc. John Watson - D.I Greg Lestrade

"La vie est pleine d'absurdités qui peuvent avoir l'effronterie de ne pas paraître vraisemblables. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que ces absurdités sont vraies"

Luigi Pirandello

**...**

John laissa échapper un soupire de frustration en voyant l'état du salon. Et il préférait ne pas penser à la cuisine. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois par jour où il avait eu envie de déménager, s'il en avait eu les moyens. Sherlock avait une notion bien à lui du rangement et du partage des taches domestiques. Il avait envahi sans la moindre gêne tous les espaces communs que le médecin s'efforçait malgré tout de ranger régulièrement.

« Docteur Watson ? » l'interpella une voix d'homme accompagné d'un léger coup contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Inspecteur Lestrade ? » répondit John, étonné par cette soudaine intrusion. « Je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer. »

« Non, ce n'était pas prévu. Je n'étais pas loin et j'ai voulu en profiter pour annoncer à Sherlock que nous allions très certainement classer sans suite l'affaire du tireur de Roland-Kerr. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter à sa déposition » expliqua Lestrade en regardant droit dans les yeux l'ancien militaire.

John soutint son regard. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qui le reliait à la scène du crime, l'unique détective consultant s'en était assuré.

« Sherlock est parti ce matin sans donner d'explications. Mais j'imagine qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir » dit-t-il d'un ton détaché. « Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, si vous voulez. »

Lestrade le remercia silencieusement.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » proposa Watson, en dégageant un fauteuil encombré par les affaires de son colocataire.

« Merci. »

Une fois assis, un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment comment débuter. Ils échangèrent quelques sourires embarrassés. Jusqu'à présent, ils c'étaient toujours croisés autour d'un cadavre ou lors de l'interpellation d'un suspect, pas le meilleur endroit pour lier conversation. Et la présence de Sherlock n'était en aucun cas une aide à la socialisation.

« Du thé ? » proposa soudain Watson pour mettre fin à ce pénible moment.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Et John disparut dans la cuisine, soulagé. Mais cette excuse ne lui donnait que quelques minutes de répit. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Sherlock, lui indiquant que l'inspecteur l'attendait. Avec un peu de chance, il serait rapidement de retour, puis il repassa dans le salon. Il servi diligemment deux tasses avant de prendre place face à l'inspecteur.

« J'ai lu votre blog... une affaire en rose ? » commenta Lestrade après quelques gorgées.

« Ha oui ? Hum... c'est plus un exercice pour me..., hum... évacuer » tenta-t-il d'expliquer sans rentrer dans les détails.

« C'est plutôt bien écrit. »

« Merci. »

« Et comment ce passe votre cohabitation avec Sherlock ? Ce n'est pas trop... » reprit-il après un nouveau blanc.

« Excessif ? » proposa John en voyant l'hésitation du policier.

« Ce n'est pas forcément le mot que j'aurais employé, mais pourquoi pas. »

« Moi non plus » avoua l'ancien soldat, « mais j'imagine qu'on doit bien finir par s'habituer à trouver des yeux dans le micro-onde ou de se faire traiter d'idiot à chaque fois qu'on ouvre la bouche. »

« Ce n'est pas facile » conclut Lestrade.

« Non » reconnut John, « mais disons qu'il sait rendre la vie moins monotone. »

« C'est pour cela que vous êtes là ? »

John hésita quelques secondes, les paroles de Mycroft Holmes se rappelant étrangement à son bon souvenir. Avait-il vraiment ce besoin d'adrénaline ? De danger pour se sentir vivant ? Non, il voulait une vie normale, avec un travail où il ne risquerait pas sa vie, et pourquoi pas tomber amoureux d'une femme ordinaire, avec qui il voudrait passer le reste de sa vie. Alors pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de suivre Sherlock dans ses aventures sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences ? Il aimait ça, il devait l'admettre, mais c'était juste pour le moment. Oui, c'était cela, juste un temps d'adaptation, rien de plus.

« Peut-être... et les gâteaux de madame Hudson. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Madame Hudson était plus qu'une simple logeuse pour Sherlock et son colocataire, malgré ses nombreuses protestations. L'assiette de scones posée sur la table en était l'un des indices les plus criants.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment vous avez atterri sur ma scène de crime » reprit Lestrade après avoir savouré l'un des dit gâteaux.

« Et si je vous dis que moi non plus je ne sais pas, vous me croiriez ? »

« J'avoue qu'avec Sherlock, plus rien ne m'étonne. Comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

« Par une connaissance commune. Je cherchais un colocataire, lui aussi. Et voilà ! »

« Vous n'avez pas du être déçu. »

« Ho non ! » et il raconta rapidement leur première rencontre à la morgue, et comment il c'était retrouvé un peu malgré lui à la chasse du serial-killer. Il passa cependant sous silence le dénouement de l'affaire, malgré le regard persistant de l'inspecteur. Il mentionna aussi rapidement sa rencontre avec Mycroft.

« Vous faites donc vous aussi partie de la famille. »

« Pardon ? » John n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait l'inspecteur.

« Mycroft Holmes » précisa Lestrade. « Quand Mycroft Holmes prend la peine de sortir de son bureau pour rencontrer une relation de son frère, c'est qu'il pense que vous êtes plus qu'une simple relation et que vous pourriez peut-être l'aider... ou au contraire. »

« Vous l'avez aussi rencontré ? »

« Comme toute personne qui pourrait avoir une influence sur Sherlock. »

« Influencer Sherlock ? En tout cas leur relation semble étrange. »

« Elle passionnerait sûrement les psychiatres. Mais un conseil, ne cherchez pas à la comprendre. A part une migraine, vous n'y gagneriez rien » lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

John acquiesça légèrement de la tête avant de finir son thé.

« Et vous ? Comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

« Il était suspect dans une de mes enquêtes. »

« Bien sûr » ironisa John.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Nous pensions qu'une nouvelle drogue circulait à Londres. Nous avions déjà une victime et deux autres qui semblaient être devenu complètement fous. Le nom de Sherlock n'était pas apparu dans notre enquête jusqu'à un coup de fil anonyme. »

« Je suis désolé inspecteur. Je n'aurai pas du vous juger aussi rapidement » s'excusa-t-il. Il avait fait cette même supposition en voyant la valise rose traîner au milieu de leur salon.

« Sherlock avait tout du suspect idéal. On l'avait vu traîner sur la scène du crime. Il avait fait ses études avec l'une des victimes. C'était un drogué notoire, et quelqu'un prenait la peine de m'appeler sur ma ligne directe pour le dénoncer ! Tout autre policier aurait fait la même chose ! »

« Et ? »

« Et... »

_« ... Monsieur Holmes, vous comprenez pourquoi vous êtes là ? » répéta pour la énième fois l'inspecteur Lestrade, tentant de cacher sa frustration._

_Mais toute cette enquête était frustrante. Il n'avait aucune piste sérieuse, aucun mobile, et tous les analyses sur les victimes étaient revenues vides. Et leur seul suspect refusait obstinément de coopérer, les regardant, lui et son coéquipier, l'inspecteur Peter Jones, d'un air condescendant. Depuis quand les suspects se permettaient-ils de regarder des officiers supérieurs de Scotland Yard de cette façon ? Et puis il avait cette terrible envie de fumer._

_« Bien, je propose que nous fassions une pause. Hum, seize heure quarante-trois, interruption de l'interrogatoire de Monsieur Sherlock Holmes par les inspecteurs Jones et Lestrade » dit-il à l'attention du magnétophone qui enregistrait._

_Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce :_

_« Je peux en avoir une? » les interpella le jeune homme, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Lestrade. _

_« Avoir quoi ? » demanda Lestrade tout aussi surpris que son collègue par cette soudaine prise de paroles._

_« Une cigarette » répondit-il d'un ton que l'inspecteur préféra qualifier de simplement dédaigneux, avant d'ajouter, « même si vous tentez d'arrêter pour faire plaisir à votre femme et par là même sauver un mariage clairement voué à l'échec, vous allez en griller une. Je vous demande donc de m'avancer une cigarette. »_

_« C'est non fumeur » maugréa Jones en montrant le panneau indiquant clairement l'interdiction._

_« Comment diable savez-vous ça ? » tandis que s'écriait en même temps Lestrade, déconcerté._

_Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, mais aucun des deux inspecteurs ne surent si c'était pour lui. _

_Lestrade se rapprocha de la table. Il avait reçu la vielle au soir un appel anonyme et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur ce Sherlock Holmes ne faisait que le compromettre un peu plus. C'était un drogué. Ils avaient même trouvé de la cocaïne chez lui. Il avait fait des études de chimie assez poussées et avait été à l'université avec l'une des victimes, même si rien n'indiquait qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de se croiser dans les couloirs. Et toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient interrogé le décrivaient comme un solitaire excentrique, intelligent, et ayant un penchant pour le morbide. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était un jeune homme un peu trop pâle, aux pommettes trop saillantes et qui ne semblait pas s'embarrasser des convenances. _

_Alors comment avait-il su pour lui et sa femme ?_

_« Votre façon de porter votre main droite à la bouche montre que vous êtes fumeur... pas trop gros, mais suffisamment pour que cela vous manque. Je dirais entre douze à quinze cigarettes par jour. Pourtant, vous n'empestez pas le tabac froid, vous avez donc considérablement réduit votre consommation. Le très léger tressaillement de votre jambe gauche indique que vous êtes en manque depuis au moins une bonne heure. Enfin, vous n'arrêtez pas de tripoter votre alliance, annonçant clairement que vous faite cela pour votre femme. Et un homme accepte d'arrêter de fumer à la demande de sa femme que pour deux raisons. Soit elle est enceinte, soit elle vous l'a demandé et vous voulez lui faire plaisir pour sauver votre mariage. Votre femme n'est pas enceinte, vous ne seriez pas aussi nerveux d'arrêter et surtout, vous ne vous fumeriez pas en cachette pendant vos heures de travaille et tenteriez pas de cacher l'odeur avec une eau de cologne bon marché. »_

_« Conneries » grogna Jones._

_« Non... non, il a raison. »_

_« Je t'en pris, Greg ! Tu ne vas pas croire ce junkie ? »_

_« Très bien monsieur Holmes. Vous avez toute mon attention » dit-il en reprenant sa place._

_« Greg... »_

_« La ferme, Peter ! Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur notre affaire ? »_

_Et pour la première fois, Sherlock esquissa un demi sourire amusé._

_« Vous vous trompez depuis le départ. Ils n'ont jamais pris de drogue » commença-t-il d'un air enjoué, puis il énonça tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire de ses investigations aux deux inspecteurs perplexes. _

« Il avait raison ? » reprit John une fois que Lestrade eut fini son récit.

« Ho que oui, ce salaud avait raison ! Et sur toute la ligne ! Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas cru, il m'a juste répondu que je lui aurais alors fait perdre son temps ! C'était le type plus antipathique, arrogant et prétentieux qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Bref, tout ce que j'espérais, c'était ne plus jamais le revoir. »

« Alors comment ce fait-il que vous le consultiez encore ? » remarque John.

« Comme si on m'avait laissé le choix ! »

_Greg en avait enfin fini avec cette journée étrange. Il pensait avoir un suspect dans son affaire et pour finir, il c'était avéré que leur suspect avait résolu l'affaire pour lui. Le parking était vide à cette heure, et il n'avait pas l'intention de traîner. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, rejoindre sa femme, et peut-être espérer passer une soirée calme et sans dispute. _

_« Inspecteur Lestrade » l'accueillit un inconnu qui l'attendait prés de sa voiture._

_Il l'examina rapidement. L'homme semblait un plus âgé que lui, habillé avec un costume trois pièces et s'appuyant sur un parapluie. Il fronça les sourcilles. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne parvenait pas à remettre où._

_« Cette zone est réservé au personnel. »_

_« Je sais » répondit l'inconnu sans paraître le moins du monde se soucier des conséquences. « Félicitation pour votre enquête. Vos supérieurs ont eu raison de vous faire confiance. »_

_Il se déplaça légèrement pour laisser Lestrade accéder à sa voiture._

_« Merci. »_

_« Quand pensez-vous relâcher votre ex-suspect ? » _

_« Monsieur Holmes sera libre demain matin. Il reste inculpé de détention de drogue. »_

_« Ha oui, Sherlock a cette mauvaise manie. J'ai le nom d'une très bonne clinique en banlieue. Elle m'a été chaudement recommandé par des connaissances. Il va faire l'enfant, mais il ne pourra pas dire non à ma proposition. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il sera plus poli la prochaine fois, mais au moins, il sera clean. »_

_« La prochaine fois... mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Et puis qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?! »_

_« Je ne me suis pas présenté ? Un oubli impardonnable de ma part. Veuillez m'en excuser. »_

_Lestrade n'était pas dupe. Il savait par expérience que ce genre de personne n'oubliait pas de se présenter. Jamais._

_« Mycroft Holmes... oui le frère aîné de Sherlock » ajouta-t-il comme si c'était le pire des fardeaux. _

_C'était donc cela. Ce type devait avoir un poste suffisamment haut placé quelque part pour ne pas vouloir voir son nom -ou celui de son cadet- faire les gros titres des journaux, avec toutes les conséquences qui pourraient en découler._

_« Écoutez Monsieur Holmes... » commença-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait gérer ce genre d'individu, qui pense être au-dessus des lois grâce à un titre ou une situation envieuse._

_« Vous vous méprenez inspecteur, je n'occupe qu'un poste mineur, peu de chance pour qu'un tabloïd quelconque s'intéresse à calomnier ma personne et encore moins celle de mon cher frère. Et même si cela était le cas, cela serait le cadet de mes soucis. Non, je m'inquiète sincèrement pour lui et je pense que vous pourriez m'aider. »_

_« Vous aider ? » Il devait reconnaître qu'il était intrigué. _

_« Une collaboration, voilà ce que je vous propose. Je préfère vous prévenir qu'elle ne sera pas facile, Sherlock est parfois extrêmement capricieux, mais vous en tirerez tous les deux un certain profit. Mon frère sera occupé à autre chose qu'à se détruire, et vous, vous pourriez voir votre taux de résolutions augmenter, et par là même votre carrière avancer. __»_

_« C'est très gentille à vous Monsieur Holmes, mais je préfère me passer de votre aide pour ma carrière » rétorqua Lestrade en déverrouillant sa voiture._

_« Ce n'est pas une carrière que je vous propose, inspecteur. Tout comme votre père, vous avez choisi Scotland Yard car vous croyez en la justice. Noble cause. Ce que je vous propose n'est qu'un simple outil pour y parvenir plus vite. Pensez à l'aide que Sherlock pourrait vous apporter __» dit-il avant de lui laisser quelques secondes réflexions. « Rentrez chez-vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me répondre maintenant... Ho, et quittez donc votre femme, elle est actuellement avec son professeur de yoga ! »_

_Passer l'instant de surprise, Lestrade aurait voulu rétorquer que son mariage se portait très bien -merci beaucoup- et que, de toute façon, cela ne regardait personne, mais Mycroft Holmes était déjà monté dans une voiture qui l'attendait un peu plus loin._

« Vous regrettez cet accord ? »

« A chaque fois qu'il débarque dans l'une de mes enquêtes et qu'il se met à dos tout mon équipe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire '_God_ _save the Queen_' ! Puis je me souviens que même si tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, un passe temps, il permet à des familles de connaître la vérité, de rendre la justice. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'un jour, cela lui suffira aussi. En attendant, je me dois de le supporter. »

« Ce que vous avez dit après la fouille... que Sherlock est un génie et qu'avec un peu de chance il deviendra quelqu'un de bien... Vous y croyez vraiment ? » demanda John.

« Oui. Je dois être le seul, mais oui, je crois que Sherlock Holmes peut devenir quelqu'un de bien » affirma-t-il.

« Moi aussi. Sherlock Holmes est peut-être le type le plus antipathique et arrogant qu'il soit, après son frère, je pense qu'il peut aussi être plus que ça. »

Le portable de Lestrade sonna au même moment.

« Hum... on m'attend à Scotland Yard. Vous pourrez dire à Sherlock qu'il me rappelle ? »

« Bien sûr » dit-il en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. « Bonne journée, inspecteur. »

« Greg... Vu qu'il semblerait que l'on nous devions nous croiser souvent » proposa-t-il.

« Vous avez raison. Moi, c'est John » approuva-t-il en serrant la main que le policier lui tendait amicalement.


	2. Molly Hooper – Mme Hudson

Cause commune

Molly Hooper – Mme Hudson

"Il est des hommes, lorsqu'on les aborde, avec lesquels les approches, les temps morts qu'exigent à l'ordinaire les règles de politesse, n'ont pas de sens, parce que ces hommes vivent en dehors de toute convention dans leur propre univers et qu'ils vous y attirent aussitôt."

_Le Lion_, Joseph Kessel

...

« J'arrive ! » grogna une madame Hudson de mauvaise humeur, alors que quelqu'un semblait s'amuser avec la sonnette de l'entrée.

Tous ses locataires étaient de sortie, et elle espérait vraiment pouvoir profiter du calme temporaire qui régnait dans la maison pour regarder sa série préférée de l'après-midi, et pourquoi pas faire une petite sieste ?

Elle se dépêcha cependant d'aller ouvrir pour découvrir sur son perron une Molly Hopper qui tentait désespérément de se protéger de la pluie sous un parapluie qui avait du connaître des jours meilleures. L'humeur de la logeuse s'en trouva tout de suite modifié.

« Rentrez ! » lui ordonna-t-elle, en lui faisant signe de se mette au plus vite à l'abri. « Vous êtes trempée » se lamenta-t-elle, en lui prenant son parapluie des mains d'un geste catégorique.

« Ce n'est pas grave... Je n'en ai que pour une minute, Sherlock m'a demandé de lui apporter un dossier de toute urgence... juste le temps de lui déposer » s'excusa-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas mettre de l'eau dans toute l'entrée. Mais elle devait reconnaître que cela était une cause perdue d'avance.

« Sherlock n'est pas là ma chère. Il est parti sans un mot il y a presque vingt minutes maintenant » lui annonça Mme Hudson, perplexe.

« Ho ! »

Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, mais sa déception devait se lire facilement sur son visage à voir l'air peiné que prenait Mme Hudson.

« Vous savez comme il peut-être parfois, il suffit qu'une idée lui prenne pour qu'il oublie le reste. Mais je suis sûre qu'il va rapidement se souvenir du service qu'il vous a demandé » tenta-t-elle de la réconforter, mais il était clair qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment elle-même, sûrement tout aussi régulièrement victime de la façon de faire du détective.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux-vous laisser le dossier ? Puis j'ai encore beaucoup de travaille qui m'attend... »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas repartir avec cette pluie ? Vous allez attraper mal ! Venez donc prendre une tasse de thé. »

La vieille dame la regarda d'un air qui indiquait clairement qu'un 'non' ne serait pas toléré, et la pathologiste obtempéra. Elle suspendit tant bien que mal son imperméable encore légèrement dégoulinant, puis suivit la maîtresse des lieux dans sa cuisine.

Alors que Mme Hudson s'agitait au-dessus de sa bouilloire, Molly ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa grand-mère. Pour elle, le thé était le meilleure remède pour tous les maux, du simple rhum au cœur brisé. Elle lui manquait terriblement, surtout dans ces moments là. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'un mug, décoré de fleurs, fut posé devant elle. Mme Hudson farfouilla dans un placard pour sortir quelques gâteaux en accompagnement puis s'installe face à la jeune femme.

Molly prit la tasse à deux mains, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait pour se réchauffer un peu plus. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, et seule la pluie qui cognait contre une vitre brisait le calme.

« Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote » dit soudain Molly, sans oser lever les yeux de sa tasse.

« Si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait pour attirer l'attention de mon mari... je pense que vous êtes bien raisonnable, au contraire. »

« Je me fais l'impression d'être une idiote en tout cas. A croire que... »

« A croire qu'il va changer pour vous ? »

Molly acquiésa simplement, laissant Mme Hudson se lancer dans un long laïus sur les relations homme-femme sans l'écouter.

Pourquoi continuait-elle donc à y croire ? Ne l'avait-il donc pas suffisamment humiliée ? Servi d'elle ? Elle en avait une belle démonstration encore aujourd'hui. Ne devrait-elle pas passer à autre chose, comme lui répétait souvent sa meilleure amie ?

« Il m'a vue » murmura soudain Molly, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Pardon ? »

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Sherlock » reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte, « je n'étais qu'une simple stagiaire. Je travaillais pour un éminent professeur. Les tâches qu'il me confiait n'étaient pas aussi palpitantes que je ne l'espérais, mais je n'avais pas vraiment à me plaindre non plus. J'imagine qu'on passe tous pas là, faire le café, les photocopies en rêvant meilleures postes... mais au moins j'étais dans un vrai laboratoire. Puis Sherlock est apparu. Il est rentré comme s'il y avait toujours travaillé là, avec son habituel regard hautain... »

_« Mike Stamford n'est pas là ? » demanda l'inconnu sans un mot de politesse et en se dirigeant tout droit vers un microscope électronique dernier cri._

_Molly ne l'avait jamais vu à l'hôpital. Une dégaine pareille, de yeux aussi bleus et froids, difficile de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. _

_« Monsieur Holmes » l'accueillit le professeur d'un ton qui n'avait rien de sympathique. _

_« Ô vous êtes là ? » puis prenant une profonde respiration au près du professeur. « Nouvelle secrétaire à ce que je sens. »_

_« Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que ce laboratoire n'est pas votre propriété ? » s'exclama le professeur d'un ton antipathique, en ne relevant pas la remarque. _

_Au regard méprisant que lui renvoya le jeune homme, il était claire que l'animosité était réciproque. Sans rien ajouter, il s'installa devant l'un des microscope. __Et Molly s'efforça à se faire la plus petite possible, en espérant se faire oublier._

_« Monsieur Holmes... Monsieur Holmes ! » tenta de s'interposer le professeur. _

_« Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de hurler mon nom dans mes oreilles, vous pouvez disposer. »_

_« Comment osez... » mais il s'arrêta net en voyant ce que Holmes faisait. « Je vois, Lestrade ne veut plus jouer avec vous et a gardé pour lui les résultats de mes analyses sur le corps repêché dans la Tamise » railla-t-il mesquinement. _

_« J'ai lu vos résultats et ils sont faux » rétorqua-t-il sans lever les yeux de son échantillon. _

_« Faux ?! Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup » mais il s'empressa de vérifier. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous avez encore pris, mais tout indique qu'il s'est noyé à Londres ! »_

_Molly n'osait pas bouger depuis le début de l'échange. Elle tentait de trouver la maniéré la plus discrète pour quitter la pièce. _

_« Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? » lui demanda soudain Holmes en se tournant vers elle. _

_Surprise, elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse face au regard scrutateur du consultant. Elle sentait que si elle ne répondait pas, elle verrait passer sa chance. Quelle chance ? Elle n'en avait aucun idée, mais elle la saisit. Elle attrapa les papiers qu'il lui tendait et les étudia rapidement._

_« Hum... les concentrations de nitrate et de silicate dans les poumons de la victimes sont assez proches de ceux qu'on pourrait trouver dans un corps qui a séjourné dans la Tamise à Londres » commença-t-elle en approuvant ce que son directeur venait de dire. Le regard de Holmes se fit dédaigneux et pour une raison qu'elle ne sut jamais expliquer, elle continua. « Mais on trouve aussi différents phytoplancton, comme le gyrodinium spirale. Et avec cette concentration,nous sommes plus proche de celle de l'estuaire, dans la mer du Nord en hiver. »_

_Sherlock l'observa encore un moment, avant de se tourner avec un sourire carnassier vers l'universitaire._

_« Il semblerait que votre assistante ait plus de jugeote que vous. »_

_Le professeur exprima son dédain d'un regard mauvais. Molly sut qu'elle pouvait faire ses cartons le soir même. Il était même très probable qu'elle allait devoir rapidement chercher du travail dans un tout autre domaine. Après cet écart, elle ne risquait pas de trouver de place dans un autre laboratoire.  
_

_« Comment va votre dernière stagiaire ? Il semblerait que le petit voyage que vous lui avez offert à la campagne lui ait fait perdre un peu de ventre » reprit Sherlock._

_« De quoi... » commença-t-il furibond._

_« Et tout cas, j'espère que cette fois vous prendrez vos précautions. » _

_« Je ne vous permets pas de... »_

_« Vous savez qu'elle est la nièce d'un lord qui siège a la chambre des communes ? Un homme assez terne et sans grande imagination, mais pour qui la famille est sacrée. Il a fait une partie de ses études dans un collège huppé de Londres, celui-là même que le directeur de cet hôpital a fréquenté. Les coïncidences... »_

_« Je... » mais il n'alla pas plus loin, préférant s'échapper, laissant sa stagiaire seule avec Holmes._

_« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers la jeune femme._

_« Molly... Molly Hopper. »_

_Il continua à l'examiner d'un air sérieux, puis soudain un sourire éclaircit son visage._

_« Molly Hopper... vous perdez votre temps avec cet imbécile. »_

« Le lendemain, mon directeur a été convoqué par la direction et il a pris un congé sans solde. Quant à moi, on m'a proposée un poste d'assistante, le temps de finir mes études. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir le rôle exacte de Sherlock, mais... il m'a vue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu en moi, mais en tout cas, il m'a fait confiance. Je veux dire... personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi ! »

« Vous savez comment est Sherlock... »

« Oui » marmonna-t-elle, préférant ne pas avouer tout ce qui lui passait au même moment dans la tête.

« Il peut être si... énervant, insupportable, hautain et dédaigneux » se lâcha Mme Hudson.

« Ho, oui. Parfois, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le gifler ou tout simplement de continuer à lui adresser la parole ! » renchérit la pathologiste.

« Car malgré tous ses mauvais penchants, nous savons qu'au fond, il n'est pas mauvais. Juste un grand enfant un peu trop intelligent et caractériel. »

« Car il est brillant et qu'il nous fascine... et que nous ne savons pas comment lui résister » conclut la pathologiste.

* * *

N/A : pour la partie "scientifique" sur les nitrates, gyrodinium spirale... je me suis servie d'un article que j'ai trouvé je ne sais plus où. Je n'y connais rien et n'ai fait que recopier.


End file.
